MY WITCH 01 It Begins
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: Crossover comic/cartooniverses. Slightly Will-centric. Eventually VERY WxC. LOOK OUT FOR MY WITCH It Resumes TO CONTINUE READING AFTER THIS!
1. Generation

Sorry about my other fiction - it was not thought out very well and, though I may go back to it, I hope you'll all forgive me as I'm gonna try and redo the entire w.i.t.c.h. story.

Okay forgive me if at first it seems a little too similar - I want to get used to the characters, ect. and I'm gonna try and stick to general storyline, Possibly use SOME script, but change things a bit ;) **(CxW) **I love alot of parts of the cartoon and comic too much too remove, so _especially_ in the first few chapters it might be copied a little, but I'm hoping that you'll read it anyway as my future w.i.t.c.h. fics will probably include stuff from my alternate w.i.t.c.h. world. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own w.i.t.c.h. comics or cartoon. Otherwise the cartoon would still be running and I'd make sure the comics were still sold where I live so I could read them.

* * *

><p><strong>Distant and deep...<strong>

**Infinity.**

**An elsewhere with need for neither time nor space...**

**A vast nothingness without boundaries, in the center of which rises up the Temple of Congregation.**

**Kandrakar.**

**Allow it's splendor to dazzle your eyes...**

**Come closer if you dare...**

**But do so in silence...**

**For the Oracle is about to speak.**

The Oracle sat in a meditative pose in the center of a room walled with pillars. He was the overseer of all worlds in the universe and had kept or renewed balance for years before any current member of Congregation had even lived, though the face and body of a boy betrayed his age and wisdom."There is no more time brothers and sisters. The veil is in once again in danger." His eyes closed, and his face one of calm, the Oracle's voice carried throughout the large room clearly, but with no echo. Around him sat the congregation on large curved benches that towered abouve him like large stairs. "It is time for the Guardians of the veil to return and defend the origin of all things."

"Who will the chosen ones be this time, sir?" A large, short-bearded man asked curiously.

"Five girls, Althor." The Oracle did not need to open his eyes to know who had asked.

"Human beings?" A cat-like woman asked him, sharing an appraising look with another member who slightly resembled a tortoise. "Last time-"

"Magical beings, Luba." The Oracle cut in. No need to relive fears of the past councils. "Together they will thrive; the Earth their mother, and the elements their allies." The Oracle opened his eyes and smiled.

"Air," With every mention of an element he made a gesture with his hands and a pastel-coloured symbol formed above his palm.

"Water,"

"Earth,"

"Fire,"

When the Oracle paused many of the newer members of congregation leaned forward in anticipation. For these members, the guardians were only known from stories, and the prospect of being witness to the new generation seemed fairly exciting. Other, older members frowned with concern - they were well aware of why Luba had questioned the Oracle's decision, and well aware of why she was still meekly raising her hand to further debate against the Oracle.

"And then her!" The cat-woman's hand fell silently, realising defeat as a hollographic crystal -that could be recognised easily as the Heart of Kandrakar- formed between the Oracle and the surrounding congress. And there, in the center of the heart, misty lights swirled around a young girl. Her fragile frame twisted and turned, her vividly coloured hair blowing around her impish face and wide, cinnamon eyes, which fearfully took in her surroundings.

"She can see us?" A young panda-woman whispered to the fox-like man beside her.

He shook his head. "She is dreaming."

The Oracle looked at the scene with satisfaction and took in a breath before finally revealing her name...

"Will."

She felt like the elements were attacking her. Rain felt like ice against her frail, unclothed skin. Harsh winds blew dust and glassy sands at her which sliced past her skin, and it's force threatened to blow her from the hard, unforgiving earth beneath her.

"Will."

She almost begged to be blown away as sharp stones peirced at her thin legs, which she was sure were drawing blood. Worse still was the fire boiling her insides - if she weren't frozen from fear and cowering from the outside offenders, she'd be writhing as her skin burned inside-out.

"Will!" Susan Vandom shook her daughter's slumped frame and watched as pale eyelids opened sleepily to reveal big brown eyes. "You fell asleep Will, you have to get to school."

The redhead slumped over the dashboard of her mother's car once more, resting her head on crossed arms, "Mmph.. Just wake me up when we get there."

"I am." Susan sat back in her chair arms folded. After a few more minutes of getting no reply she un-crossed her arms and quietly got out of the car. She walked around the car as young students passed by on their way to Sheffield Institute. Opening the front passenger seat -where Will was snoring lightly- door, Suzan returned to the other side of the vehicle, leaned in her door and pressed down hard on the horn.

"AAAHH!" Will shot away from the noise, and many students both close by and far away stopped to laugh. Expecting to lean back on the door, she fell out of the car and onto the curb. Realising that she was centre of attension she screeched, "MOM!"

Suzan Vandom had acted fast, as soon as her flustered daughter fell out of the car, Suzan had climbed in. She then leaned over and grabbed the passenger's inside door-handle, stopping only to throw out Will's schoolbag onto the street with her daughter, "Sorry! But I'm gonna be late!" was the last thing the mortified girl had heard from her mother.

Will clumsily picked herself up, hiding her face in her unruly hair and muttering under her breath, "You will be."


	2. Rebels in the castle

Okay guys.. This is my last day of study leave. Tomorrow I return as a fifth year! Anyway, Saturday will most likely become update day (though not this week - you're getting it now because I'm just that nice).

I apologise if this takes a while, but for alot of this I'll draw it (literally drawings, not like a mindmap or any of that c***) out for inspiration. This chapter is mostly cartoon, just as last chapter was mostly comic.

**Reveiws** keep me writing, and make me smile... *Hint hint* ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Shaded from curious beings..<strong>

**Hidden in the universe..**

**Invisible.**

**Only it's inhabitants remained aware of it's presence..**

**Of it's place in creation..**

**A richly orange planet..**

**It sat cold and lonely in the sky..**

****Alienated from surrounding worlds..****

**The metaworld.**

Fog hung over Meridian constantly. It probably did the same over the whole of Metamoor. Thunder kept constant. It rumbled the grounds, making it seem as though they ought to be shaking. Lightning flashed occasionly, stealing the cloak of invisibility the darkness provided for the young boy as he nimbly ran over the unevenly high-piled stone that surrounded and protected the castle. Or at least, they were supposed to.

It was not the physical barriers that worried the child as he swept across the walls to a point where it'd be safe to jump. The palace spies were untracable. They were silent and cunning. They would instantly spread alert through the grounds. He knew this about Phobos spies from experience on the other side. Had he not once been part of the castles protection, he knew, he'd most probably be dead by now for carelessness.

The boy inspected the distance between the wall where he stood and that of the castle, only glancing to the gardens below. He did not allow himself to look closer at the greenery; though beautiful it held pain and remorse, more so for him than any true Meridian. But they would not; could not understand the full capasity of torture that he felt pulsating from within these walls.

Practised, well trained eyes scanned quickly over the surrounding space before the boy took a strong leap to the wall. He flinched at the light noise made as his torso slid over stone. He breathed heavily, but did not let himself make any more sound as he did so. After several long seconds he pulled himself up - his strong, calloused fingers wrapping themselves around protruding edges of the large, irregular bricks.

It did not take long for him to reach a window. He knew the castle from memory and was eagerly aware that this was exactly where he wanted to be. Careful not to be heard, the tall frame entered through said window. It was only then that one would get a good enough look at him to realise that the bulk of his size came from a large, brown overcoat which hung at least two sizes too big from his shoulders. Slung across his chest, a thick belt with a scabbard on his back, allowing easy access to his sword.

Walking past numerous crates and barrels, the youngster headed straight for a weapons chest. Slowly pulling open the heavy confines, he was not surprised by the familiar design of sword filling the box. Weapons were often stolen from the rebellion to be used agaisnt them. But this was not what he was looking for.

It was then that his eyes wandered to the object he desired. Something that would not be particularly missed, nor valued here, but to him it was something too precious to leave.

_Aldarn's father made this bow._

He turned the thin frame in his hands before slinging that and the quiver over the opposite arm from his sword.

Moving on, the rebel picked up a barrel close to a window which extended over the surrounding lake past the protecting walls. He pushed it onto the window sill, only to push on another - forcing the first to fall. After several minutes he knew he had enough, but anger pushed him to gather more.

"HEY YOU!" Startled green eyes flashed to the source, skillfully counting five guards without looking beyond the first. Gorgons with thick beige-grey skin. Each had a helmet and spiked armour over one shoulder. They too carried scabbards, though were often known to also use heavy axes as their weapons. Only a cutlet of material provided decency for the warriors - their tyrant ruler would likely not favour sparing them with any further armour.

The child merely glanced out of the window at the splash of the last barrel hitting the water and cursed under his breath, "Should have known the murmurers would have noticed." He heard the gorgons approaching him with heavy footsteps and turned to a torch which burned not a few strides away. He grabbed a barrel of gun powder and ran to the torch. Forcing the flameless end into the barrel, he threw the improvised bomb at the now fleeing guards. As it rolled across the floor; flame creeping quickly to the lid of the barrel, more footsteps and shouts could be heard as guards marched toward the armory.

A green skinned rebel's eyes widened at the sight of his friend jumping from a window, only to be propelled through the air by the force behind him as walls shattered and burst; flames and smoke eruppting in massive explosion. He had blown up the armory.

The figure dropped into the water and swam lazily toward the water edge. If possible the Galhot observing him became more distraught in that second, "Caleb, behind you!" he spoke as loudly as he believed was safe without chance of further detection from any guards.

Caleb acknowledged his accomplice and turned to face a goliath Raynor fish. He yelped a little as he took in it's green tentacles, sharp teeth and hungry, red eyes. The boy was releived when he saw a spear fly from his friend's direction toward the beast, and quickly swam to solid ground. As he climbed from the murky waters, arrows began hitting the water and dirt around them. "Leave the powder! go!"

The pair fled the scene, unaware that in amongst the guards - now cursing and shouting in frustration - withstood a large snake-like creature, surveying the damage of rubble, and smoking ashes around him. It pulled a guard from his feet by the strap of his scabbard, up to the far higher level of it's eyesight and breathed eerily, "Who iss ressponssible for thiss..?"

"A-a boy!" The guard yelled; fear and desperation in his voice, "One of the rebels."


	3. Invitation for tea

Okay, so maybe I lied.. I couldn't _not _keep writing this. _**Especially **_after the fun "initiation day". Let's just say there were buckets of cold water as our forfeit. I may not have been a victim of forfeit, but the challenges weren't much better. **Plus, **I am depressed as I didn't get into Psychology (they take in all suitable candidates' requests and basically pick out of a bucket) and if I'd known I could've swapped subjects around to take P.E., but am left with choice of history, biology (both not too bad) or art (meh).

**Anyway... **Just hope you intend to read and _reveiw. _Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Sheffield Institute.<strong>

**A large building, filled with long corridors of different classrooms..**

**Five days a week these rooms and corridors fill with children.**

**Some eager to learn..**

**While most remain rather more apathetic..**

**Less spirited children were often the ones to arrive late..**

**Though some people simply find it difficult to wake up.**

Hay Lin was not one of those people. She had been early to rise this morning, with a task set out for the day. Technically the gathering was informal, but apon request she would today be invitng a stranger to her residence at The Silver Dragon. The new girl. Hay Lin suspected that her grandmother wanted the girl not to feel left out, as she had already receited to her grandmother Cornelia's opinion of the girl, paired with her personal reflection of seeing the boyish redhead traipse across the canteen with her muddy sneakers squeaking loudly; wet due to the heavy rain outside. The girl had gone unnoticed by most, par herself and Cornelia, who had pointed her out as Will Vandom and then commented on how fitting it was for the girl to have a boy's name to go with her oversized jacket and worn jeans. That would not be the case, however, today.

"Hey, check out the new girl." Hay Lin looked up to see the poor girl, about to be harassed by Uriah. The boy was skinny, with spotty skin and spiked hair that was literally the colour of carrots. Sat on the table around him were his allies; The Outfielders. Kurt and Laurent were his main men; both broad and slightly overweight, they acted as his body guards. Nigel was new to the gang, and often hung loosely behind them. He was thinner, currently staring at his feet as an alterative to the small girl passing his table that the other three were leering at greedily. "Hey, Will-MA."

Will looked shyly at the boy from beneath her short, thick locks, "Uh, it's just Will." she corrected.

"Okay, Will-MA." He then burst out laughing, followed by the two dumber looking companions.

"Jeeze, it's not even short for Wilma.." Will muttered inwardly as she approached a table, met by the petite chinese Hay Lin, in a yellow and pink top, paired with a bright green skirt and best of all were the red goggles pulling back her hair like a ribbon might (for the less adventurous).

"That's Uriah. Ignore him."

"Yeah, evolution did." Hay Lin smiled at Irma's remark. The bodacious brunette always had a quirky remark to share, and she had opinions on everything. "One day we expect him to slither back into the water." Her blue eyes gleamed.

Will smiled at the girl's words before looking back to her new friend. "Hay Lin. I got your note: thanks so much for the invitation." She smiled politely as she spoke, but remained uncomfortably aware of the brunette, a dark-skinned girl with thick glasses, and the pretty, blonde '_bombshell_' (as the boy who sat in front of her in registration period had kindly worded) known as Cornelia Hale, all staring at her with badly hidden horror on their faces.

"You invited the new girl too!" Cornelia said without much enthusiasm. The African-American (Will guessed) elbowed her forcibly.

Will only shook her head slightly and turned to leave. Hay Lin, who's eyes were on Cornelia, suddenly realised she was leaving, "Wait, you're still gonna come!" Will turned at that and smiled, before continuing out of the room.


	4. Hoogongs

What's this? Another chapter? I know, I am too much, but this is just because I didn't want to put a metamoor scene in with an earth scene, ya know?

Anyway, forgive the simple **cartoon-ness** of this chapter, but in chapter 5 comes a comic-y part or two that I think ought to be here (they're just too awesome!) also, if I can, I hope to be done with episode one by the end of next week. At the latest.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>In the dark plains or thick forests..<strong>

**One piece of advice is always good during hunting..**

**If it's bigger than you, you should probably be the one running.**

The two youngsters kept running. They did not trust Phobos to leave them without a search of sorts. After all, it was not any rebel who had stolen from his armory. Caleb knew that there was someone behind them. Not how close or far, but they were definitly being hunted.

"I told you to take a rope." Aldarn breathed heavily, his limbs seizing from the running.

Caleb simply grinned mischievously at his tired friend, his own capacity for the labour of the journy was far larger. "You also told me that I couldn't get into the castle."

"Who knows whether they can sense you or smell you or whatever!" Aldarn wheezed.

"Here. Here's your father's bow. At least this won't be used against us- Whoa!" He skidded to a halt at the edge of a quarry. He could hear the yells of an approaching army that was far too close for them to turn around. Below he looked as a squawk emitted from below. "Hoogongs.."

"Hoogongs!" The pair grinned at one another.

"How far down do you think it goes?"

"Jump," Caleb's green eyes sparkled with humor, "And I'll tell you." Aldarn was one of few people he allowed himself to be informal with, and the first person with whom he had ever shared a joke.

The two rebels began decending the wall of the canyon by climbing and, once close enough, Caleb jumped onto one of the Ostrich-like beasts, pushing the wall for extra momentum. Aldarn quickly followed.

"Easy boy! Woah!" Aldarn laughed at his friend, daring him to make a joke, "I said 'woah', you over-grown chicken! Wooaahh!" The hoogongs took off, startled into motion by the surprise 'attack' of the boys now riding them. They took off west, aware that the canyon would be enough to prevent them being followed further. "Yeah!"


	5. Punishment

Jeeze, my math teacher is a dolt. My chemistry teacher a nutjob. I have to take history in my last column, but don't feel ready to do higher.. Awesome day so far.

Have started using this to take out my stress.. I've only been in school one day!

Anyway, as promised this is comic based. I love the scene of Elyon's punishment so it's staying..

* * *

><p><strong>Punishment need not be severe..<strong>

**For it is the idea of punishment that makes us nervous.**

"Hi guys." Elyon Brown did not allow her eyes wander to those of her friends. She knew far too well what would be coming and her only chance of avoiding consequence was clear: praying that her friend's simply forgot that she _'needed' _reprimanding.

"Elyon." The girl fiddled with her straw-like braids, visably wincing when Irma said her name in that knowing voice, "I think I know this face.."

"Yeah, in a documentary for Easter Island maybe!" Cornelia laughed, pointed as she gave her own impression of the look.

"Oh no, no, no, Cornelia! This look seems to say something else.." Elyon squeezed her eyes shut as the brunette sculked around her, finally resting her chin on Elyon's shoulder from behind and emphasizingly saying, "Something.. Along the lines.. Of.. '_Flunked_'.." Elyon let out a tiny moan. "And I'd say this one was a doozy! A big, fat, hairy 'F'!"

"I got a bad grade in math okay! Satisfied!" Elyon turned her back to the three grinning girls in a huff.

"Of course I am! Because you know what this means..!" Irma punched a fist in the air with enthusiasm.

**"PUNISHMENT!" **Hay Lin cheered out gleefully. She jumped in the air with excitement. Cornelia crossed her arms, grinning lazily at her friends' sporadical evilness. She let her mind drift as Elyon complained; begging for them to look the other way, while Irma and Hay Lin wickidly ignored her pleas.

"And for a _really _terrible grade, we need something _really _terrible as consequence.." Irma taunted. A thought struck Cornelia suddenly.

"That's strange.." Cornelia quickly got the others' attension. "I always thought you like Matt-ematics!" She smiled wickedly as she saw Elyon's jaw drop.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"No?" Elyon longed for any escape. This was one thing that she did _not _wish to even consider being the punishment' focus. "Please?" Her voice was feeble and high pitched.

"A date?"

"No, better. A _study_-date."

"Yeah! And you have to ask him! Begging and pleading!"

Elyon was no longer sure of which voice belonged to Irma, and which to Hay Lin. She was sure she was better off dying than letting this unfold. Elyon sighed in defeat as Cornelia gave her a wink, wiggling her fingers in a happy wave as she left her 'best-friend' in hell.


	6. The heir is on Earth

Yet again! Double chapters!

I really hope that if you read this you plan to reveiw. I know that so far it's basically almost copyright stuff, but that is only until the girls 'find out'. Then s*** goes down!

* * *

><p><strong>To run away from trouble is a form of cowardice..<strong>

**But living is an indulgence that I am far more fond of than pride.**

It had started raining after an hour or so. Now, bullets of water still peirced the ground with vengance. The castle stood, tall and daunting as lightning flashed around it once again. Night had come. It had grown - if possible - darker than a few hours earlier. Light emitted itself from the castle windows. This only made the building more chilling to observe.

"The pursued has escaped the main guard. We suspect they will be heading for the mountains." Cedric stood in one of the indoor gardens in his human form. Even when talking to Phobos through the murmurers, he felt uneasy as to whether being in his monsterous self would be seen as disrespectful, and more importantly 'punishable'.

"The more success-s the rebels have, the more it will encourage the peas-sants to rise- up." The murmurer's whispered as the voice of their creator. "This is too important to leave to guards-!"

"Y-yes my liege!" Cedric bowed, surrounded by the plant-beings which whispered and taunted him on a regular basis, yet he remained stightly apprehensive of the creatures. Especially considering that the rebel leader...

Once Cedric left the room he allowed himself to transform. His eyes became larger and his flawless skin expanded; darkening to become green, with patterns of red. His legs were replaced by a long tail and his blonde hair became white. "I'll do thiss mysself!"

"We can walk faster than this." Caleb jumped from the exhausted bird and bagan to trek along the rough terrain, Aldarn closely behind.

"The infinite city is still an hour's walk Caleb.."

"For you. I'm not going." Caleb turned to his friend. "I heard something from my informant. Phobos has discovered the rightful heir to the throne is alive.." Aldarn's eyes widened with shock at this news, "And resides on Earth."

"Earth..!" Aldarn gasped.

"I need to find a portal. If we do not find the heir before Phobos does, Meridian _and _Earth are both doomed. Tell the men to stay strong. I hope to see you soon Aldarn." At that the pair split. Each took their own course; Aldarn towards the infinite city, and Caleb towards the mountains, where portals were most spotted.

It had been just over an hour when Caleb reached what seemed to be a ledge where he could rest. He pulled himself up, faced immediatly by a problem. In the form of a snake. "Cedric."

"How can ssomething sso ssmall be sso troublessome!" Cedric spoke to the murmur-boy with disgust. Caleb kept a strong contact. His mossy eyes held resentment for the shapeshifter. He was far too concerned with the beast's eyes to notice as a long tail swung towards him, knocking him flying down the mountainside.


	7. Preperations and discoveries

Yet again! Apparentlyafter school is better for me than Saturdays!

I really hope that if you read this you plan to reveiw. I know that so far it's basically almost copyright stuff, but that is only until the girls 'find out'. Then s*** goes down!

* * *

><p><strong>It only takes the grant of one wish for change..<strong>

**To wish that nothing had changed at all.**

"It's just tea. It's just tea. It's just tea!" Will muttered to herself as she shoveled out piles of clothes - still in their moving boxes. "I can wear anything, it doesn't matter..."

"Though it'd help if I owned _something!_" She threw another top behind her, "If only I looked a little more-" She caught a glance at herself in the mirror. That was _not _her body. She looked older. Taller. More busty..

"Will!" Her mother opened the door.

"Aaaghh! Don't come in! Don't look at me!" Will picked up and clung to an orange sweater. She looked from her mother's blank face to the mirror. Her boyish physique had returned. "Oh."

"Will, I thought you said you were going out tonight?" Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah.. I am!" Will pulled a pair of jeans on. She wasn't the type to be fashionable late anyway. She wasn't even the type to be fashionable. It was just the way that Cornelia Hale had looked at her. It didn't really matter.

"So.. Will. Where did you move from?" Taranee broke the silence that had enveloped the group ever since Will had arrived.

"Well, I-"

Cornelia rolled her eyes and flicked her hair slightly. "_Hello! _Who cares! Have you guys noticed a bunch of weird stuff going on around me lately!"

Irma gasped and everyone looked up at her, "Oh dear!" She feigned shock, "The conversation has accidentally wandered away from Cornelia's life! What ever were we thinking!"

Cornelia pulled a face as the rest of the room snickered at the comment. At that moment, an old woman entered the room and beamed at the girls, "Enjoying the food?"

Everyone began to give their appreciation, and Will heard Hay Lin refer to her as grandma. Irma then turned to the still pouting Cornelia. "But the important thing is, how are you enjoying _you're _food?" Gaining a few smirks from her audience.

"You will make a new best friend." Will quietly read out her fortune, then slipped a peice of cookie into her mouth. Her eyes wandered over to Irma who was currently giving her a subtle wink.

"What that in the box Grandma?" Will's gaze flashed to Hay Lin, and then to the box on the table.

"I have a story to tell you girls." Hay Lin looked up at Grandma with startled embarrassment and opened her mouth to complain, "I beleive it will have a special meaning to all of you."

The woman waved her hand through the air, creating an impossible swirl of cloud, which in turn formed an image recognisable as the universe.

"The universe was once a single kingdom. Ruled over by good." the room seemed to dim around them and Will began to feel a little dizzy as the cloudy pictues moved and changed. "Until evil began to take root. A veil was created. To isolate the worlds left with hope from an evil located in a place called Meridan." The name sent a chill up Will's spine. "Without the veil, every planet; including earth, is in terrible danger."

"Metamoor has been taken over by a powerful entity, named Phobos." The old woman began stroking and doodling swirls on the top of the box absent-mindedly, noticed only by Will. "But it is beleived that the true heir; his sister, remaines alive. Somewhere here on Earth."

"Can I wake up now?" Irma asked timidly, only half joking.

"Tears; portals from worl to world, have begun opening in the veil." Yan Lin did not seem fazed as behind her, electric blue fizzled. "Doorways, from which these evils can escape. Into our world."

"Guardians, are people who are given powers over elements. It is their job, to close these portals." With a snap of her fingers the room returned to normal. "This duty is now yours."

"Well, thanks for the snacks!" Cornelia stood to leave, but was hushed by Yan Lin and sat back down. Will, however, didn't notice; the box was practically asking her to open it.

As if hearing the girl's thoughts, Yan Lin's fingers glazed over the box before clicking the seal open and pulling off the lid with care. "This," Will's brown eyes became glued to the necklace the woman then removed from the box. "Is the Heart of Kandrakar."

"It contains the elementary forces of nature. The key to your power." Yan Lin glanced at the mesmerized red head and smiled. "Recently you have all had some out of the ordinary experiences."

"Not, counting this one?" Irma joked; her words came out in a slight stutter.

"Irma." Wrinkled black eyes made contact with fearful blues. "You will notice certain abilities.. Of manipulating water."

"Yeah, sorry, but that's just not.. Logical." Taranee commented, pushing her glasses closer to her face.

"Taranee. Your power will become stronger than your fear," the young girl gulped, "Of fire."

"My little Hay Lin." Yan Lin beamed down at the tiny girl. "You rule the air, as once did I!" The young girl quivered, unsure of how to answer.

"To you Cornelia," all eyes focused on where the blonde was sat. She looked a little ill, as well as startled. "The power over the earth and it's companions."

"All five of you, will get better with your powers over time. I hope."

Irma raised an eyebrow. "Uh.. did you say five?"

Will cringed at the sudden spotlight effect Irma's words had had. "Um.. Hate to dissapoint you, but I can't even do that trick where it looks like your thumbs come apart!" She laughed uneasily.

"One of the five, binds the others. With the Heart of Kandrakar, she leads and unites them, summoning and magnifying their powers. With this she released the Heart, which floated down toward Will.

"Recap! We have to protect the world from evil, by fixing some holes in some veil!"

"This doesn't include sowing does it?" Irma's sarcasm flowed naturally. Cornelia sat quietly, watching the ordeal. "But seriously. This. Is. So cool! when do we start!"

"You already have. There is a rebellion in Meridian. Their leader is in danger. I fear a dark and difficult time is coming." the woman had become somber. She put her hand on the shoulder of Will, who had stood up to get away from the floating necklace. She spoke softly as she pulled the tie over Will's neck. "You have been chosen. As the new guardians of the veil."


	8. Powers and portals

Okay guys. This may get messy. Just remember that i do not hate Cornelia. She is getting removed from certain scenes **for a reason**. And that reason is **(spoilers!)** mild CxC to come: because no matter what we do, there must always be presence of a little CxC.

* * *

><p><strong>His eyes closed in concentration..<strong>

**Arrows over his brow-line travelled away from the precious dark stone in his crown..**

**His face was pristine despite the grimace.**

**His hair hung around him, almost glowing with its pale platinum colour.**

**Around him grew vast plants..**

**From which crept creatures of almost human form..**

**But skin of earth and leaf and flower..**

**Made them a chilling sight.**

"I can't, it's too weird!" Will pulled the stone from her neck.

_"Interesting.."_ The words hung in the air around Will. Barely a whisper, but such a sound.

"It's bullsh*t! Your Grandma is deluded!" Cornelia swung her bag over her shoulder and left the room before anyone could stop her.

"Are you leaving too?" Hay Lin looked as though she may cry. Will shook her head silently, receiving cheers and a large hug from the remaining girls.

"C'mon Will!" The group walked along the road beside the river. "Oh! Yes!" Irma stopped walking. "A perfect place to practice our powers!"

"Unite the five. Unite the guardians. Unite the powers." Will muttered to herself, clearly not paying any attension to Irma. She pulled the necklace out, over her t-shirt and jacket.

The pendant immediatly began to glow and Will levetated slightly from the ground, "Wo-Woah!" The three girls looked stunned as they felt the power wash over them. Swirls of light - seemingly coloured to match the power - surrounded each girl before an orb of light covered them - their bodies naturally moving into fetal position.

They floated down to the ground wearing bright outfits of purple, turquoise, and blues. Their bodies had changed aswell, leaving them looking older. "Holy cow!"

Irma pointed at Hay Lin in her exposing stomach and her purple skirt which's slits reached her upper thighs. "I can not imagine your grandma wearing that."

Hay Lin shook her head slightly ignoring the comment and noticing something else. She looked at the beautiful fluttering wings protruding from her back. "What have we got behind us!"

"WHAT HAVE WE GOT IN FRONT OF US!" Irma comically motioned to her visably larger chest.

"They're wings! We've got wings!" Hay Lin continued excitedly as if she hadn't heard Irma.

Will shook her head, "They can't be wings. If they were wings, when we did this we'd-" Will bent down and screwed up her face as she concentrated on moving the petal-shaped wings. It was easier than she'd thought it would be. She suddenly flew up in the air in a less than lady-like manner, shreiking as she did so. Hay Lin shot off into the air past her with speed and instant skill.

"Oh man. I hate heights!" Taranee looked less than impressed.

Irma flicked her wings slightly as Will landed. "This.. TOTALLY ROCKS!" She pointed at Taranee, "You do something!"

Taranee pointed and winced as a ball of red eruppted from her finger tips. It landed in the grass. "See! That's exactly why I don't like fire! Your water: put it out."

Irma closed her eyes and pushed her palms out in the direction of the fire. She opened her eyes to see that she had missed completely. "Oops."

As the skies darkened Will held up the Heart. "I think we've destroyed enough of Heatherfield today." The girls glowed dimly as they transformed back into their original forms.

"Where's Hay Lin?" As the words left Taranee's mouth, the small chinese girl fell from the sky into the trash.

Caleb had rolled down the mountain for some time before he had steadied himself and instead began running from the snake behind him. It had been an hour at the least when he closed in on the bottom of the mountain. Then he saw it; salvation. A blue circle of electricity formed in front of his eyes. He ran desperatly towards it.

The girls had begun walking home, Hay Lin still struggling to get out of the dumpster when it happened. Blue energy pulsated into a circle of light. "You guys.." Hay Lin whispered in awe, "Check this out.."

The girls turned to see the tear and gasped. Taranee dropped her bag, recognising the portal from Yan Lin's story. "Is that a..!"

"Don't touch it!"

"Aaaaaaagghhh!" A young man flew from the portal, knocking Hay Lin from the trash. A snake could be seen on the other side of the blue.

"Will, the necklace! Change us back!" Will was too stunned to hear Taranee's plea. She was petrified into stillness. Taranee shook her and in attempt to knock her slightly back into her senses. The giant snake was coming through the portal. His upper half loomed over them, first facing the girls, then moving toward the boy. "Now! Hurry, hurry!"

As the snake searched the garbage, the Heart reacted on it's own accord. The girls transformed, and Will looked at the boy, now staring at them with panic on his face. "Uh.. Fire!"

"Me!" Taranee looked at Will.

"EVERYBODY!" All of the girls pushed out their power towards the portal.

"Woooaahh!" The boy was being pulled into the portal by the snake. "Close it! Close the portal!"

Will squinted past the powerful lights of the elements at the boy. "How!"

"The thingy!" Hay Lin shouted, "The crystal!"

Will pointed the crystal alongside the others' magic. The portal closed just after the boy dissapeared into it, yelling for his life.


	9. Blame

Hello, failed to mention this, but no matter whether I am doing daily posts or not: Tuesday = Dance day. I either have a street/break dance class for 2hrs that night, or I'll do training if class is off. No posts on Tuesday.

Incadentally, even if I had no dance there'd be no post as I was ill Monday night (and yes I mean sick) and nearly didn't come up today, but no. I'm just too fabulous! *does Cornelia impression (sarcastically)*

Double chappys today hopefully, so stay tuned!

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy is simply and clearly the fear that you do not have value. <strong>

**Jealousy scans for evidence to prove the point - that others will be preferred and rewarded more than you.**

**Jealousy blames another's every mistake..**

**Often forgetting that it may be jealousy that catalysed said mistake's existance.**

"I see. What did he look like?" The girls had immediatly returned to the Silver Dragon to fill in Yan Lin on the earlier events. Even Cornelia had returned to the restaurant after recieving a uninformative phone call from Hay Lin.

"I.. Don't know." Will hung her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face, as Yan Lin poured tea beside her. The girl's sitting around one of the restaurant tables. "He was just a boy." At this, the red head looked at her new mentor, shrugging her shoulders, before returning her gaze to the white tablecloth. "It happened so fast."

"You shouldn't blame yourselves for not being able to do anything _or being there_." The woman's gaze rested on Cornelia grimly.

Realising the emphasis and implication of Yan Lin's words, Cornelia looked up and scowled, "I don't. I blame her." A hand motioned in Will's direction, where she sat looking at everyone with guilty, wide eyes. "Sounds like she totally blew it."

"Take it easy, _Corny._ You weren't even there!"

"No, you take it easy Irmy!"

Cornelia opened her mouth to continue by colourfully insulting Irma, but was interupted by Taranee, who stood and leaned her hands against the table, "GUYS!"

Hay Lin observed the situation silently. She had been drawing quietly for a while now. She wasn't done, but knew it would probably be enough for identification -if only of species- and doubted the table could survive much longer without a distraction. "The thing looked like this." She handed her grandmother the sheet of paper, on which she had sketched the giant snake.

"Ahh, Lord Cedric."

Irma looked away from the glaring Cornelia, "Lord! They've got pretty low standards for knighthood over there.."

"Cedric is not always in this form."

Irma relaxed back into the chair, closing her eyes leisurely and smiling slightly as she let the wit flow. "That's good news for his wife."

"Irma!" Hay Lin almost whined angrily, "This is serious!" Irma's reaction was to lean forward and stare into her glass.

"I know." She sighed. "Do you think I'm not scared?"

"Don't fight." Yan Lin now had her back to the guardians, but could feel their weary gazes on her. "You only have each other. I believe you may need all of your stregnths," The woman did not glance back to her grand-daughter and friends. As happy as she was that this magic could be shared with her and Hay Lin, the group had formed on thin ice and she prayed it would not break before they'd had a chance. "Just to survive."

* * *

><p><strong>LOOK OUT FOR MY W.I.T.C.H.: IT RESUMES TO READ MORE!<strong>


End file.
